otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Volouscheur
A poet of moderate talent and very little renown, Volouscheur left Vollista in late 3005 and set out on a journey around the universe, allegedly searching for her muse. She traveled to Sol Station, Sivad, Ungstir, and Demaria before apparently settling down on New Luna for a time. She joined the New Luna Militia for a brief period of time, serving during the P.A.N.L. crisis; however, she resigned after it was over, receiving an honorable discharge. Afterwards, she joined the crew of the Savior's Haste as a ship's counsellor. She moved, with the rest, to the Teamhair and then moved to the Star of Mercy. Currently, she's travelling with the crew of the Star of Mercy. Family: Mother, Volonessenai. Father, Voloura. Aunt (on mother's side), Volounairas. Aunt (on mother's side), Volainara. Uncle (on mother's side), Volourana. Uncle (on father's side), Voluranae. Aunt (on father's side), Volonarasset. Sister, Volaurae. Brother, Volanaerae. Brother, Voloraesaen. Secondary mother (birth-mother's Joined), Volanaeraea. Secondary father (birth-mother's Joined), Volonari. Secondary mother (birth-father's Joined), Volorassettna. Secondary father (birth-father's Joined), Volaerau. Tertiary mother (birth-mother's Joined), Volanaeu. Tertiary father (birth-mother's Joined), Volenassen. Tertiary father (birth-father's Joined), Volanaeurana. = Known Skills = Volouscheur is known to be able to draw and paint with a fair degree of accuracy for her subject, as well as being a moderately good weaver. She is also a dancer, a poet, a musician (she plays harp and bodhran), and a tattooist. As well, she is capable of healing the damage left by psychic attacks. = Relationships = Volouscheur has a number of friends, ranging from beings as benign as Kastaprulyi to wild cards like Malion Vincess and Swiftfoot Starchaser of the Jackals. She is joined to Voliast, a doctor on the Star of Mercy, but they are known to have a rather open relationship; now and again, they hoop up with Aisrya. an engineer based in Freedom City. = History = Born to a fairly large sea-side Cave in 2972, Volouscheur's differences were almost immediately noticable: she was the only child of her generation to be born without any sound at all, on her part. 'Soundless ones' were rare, but not unheard of; they were the result of a genetic mutation that crippled or even erradicated the vocal chords in the unborn child, resulting in a baby who couldn't make a sound. As if to make up for the lack, Scheur's telepathic gifts were a bit stronger than normal; the young Vollistan could reach across the entire Cave - which was the size of a small city - to speak to someone familiar, if she wanted. Few others her age could do likewise, their abilities only average. Growing up, Volouscheur was treated no differently than any other child. She never learned to sing - but neither did others, some just having no interest in or aptitude for the art. Instead, she learnt how to create music with a harp and bodhran, as well as how to write music for her instruments; she had no interest in writing vocal music, apparently considering that her inability to test the lyrics herself barred her from the realm of songs completely. In addition to this, she learned how to write poetry and stories in both modern and formal Vollistan, as well as learning Terran Standard; her Cave was one of the pockets where Terran Standard had been preserved, although it was mostly used as a 'secret language' by the children. Like any other Vollistan, of course, 'Scheur learnt more useful skills than the artistic ones. She learned how to weave and how to cook, as well as how to heal the wounds left by psychic accidents; she learned the theory of how to repair deliberate damage...but episodes where someone learned and managed to use the skills of the Interrogators were so rare that theory was all there was to those lessons. 'Scheur also learned how to create tattoos, often trading a tattoo or a painting or sketch for something she wanted. Of course...Volouscheur couldn't stay content on one planet. She grew restless, often wondering what lay out on the planets beyond Vollista. The stories of the greatness - in Scheur's eyes - that Vollista and her children had once held only inflamed this curiosity. The young Vollistan longed to travel among the stars that the god-touched once came down from to consort with the children of Vollista and Volir. And then, one day, the god-touched returned. 'Scheur made her way to the small outpost set up near her Cave and bartered for passage off of Vollista. It wasn't express class travel - far from it, Volouscheur had gotten passage on a cargo ship. But, bit by bit, Scheur made her way to Sol Station, managing to make herself a name as a (largely unknown) poet and publishing a volume of her poems in formal Vollistan, with a Terran translation available within the same book. Seeking to create a second book, the Vollistan has wandered from Sol Station to Sivad, to Ungstir and Demaria, and finally to New Luna, where she seemed to have settled for a time. She Joined with Voliast and the pair have a relationship of some sort with Aisrya. She was a member of the New Luna Militia for a short period of time, serving during the P.A.N.L. crisis, but left after the mission to Ghost Island. Her personal comment on why she was leaving, in her service record, was that after the incident on the Greenville landing pad, she realized she would be incapable of obeying orders to kill people and still remain sane. So, for reasons relating to her mental health, she was leaving before she had to obey such an order. She joined the crew of the Saviour's Haste at some point, acting as a doctor's assistant and ship counsellor. Voliast also joined the Haste crew at this point. After a while, the majority of the Haste crew moved to the Teamhair, although the Haste was in use until Jeff Ryan's death. After the Star of Mercy was purchased and the medbay was installed, Volouscheur and Voliast moved onto it. Logs: Harpy Dyad Harpy Dyad: Part Two Monkey Love Art and Recruitment Hazing Ritual Steep Landing Curve MOUT Training Do Svidanya Tasya The Common Bond Joining Quizz Show and Medical Ethics The Enemy Within: Investigation The Enemy Within: Love Thy Neighbour The Enemy Within: Guns of Ghost Chime Island Shenanigans and Plasma Rifles Sweat & Tears Wolves Among Sheep Thole Man Tholian Legacy Part 1 Tholian Legacy Part 2 Tickle-Fu Candy From Strangers Gold for Joy Meeting and Drinking Malingering Reunion on Vollista A Deeper Look A Beautiful Mind 350 Credits for a Dead Uncle Cook Out With A Side Of Blackmail Fried Fish =IC Journal= http://jtsforums.jointhesaga.com/showthread.php?t=1085 Also - look over here: it's Volouscheur's relationship web http://otherverse.wikia.com/index.php?category:Volouscheur_Web! =Badges= Category:Classic OtherSpace Characters Category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica category:Pages with Badges